


Safe And Sound

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Whump, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days.
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 : Loss Of Hope.

jack let out a wheezy breath as he stared at the ceiling, laying on the hard floor of some basement that he hasn't been able to leave in a week, cradling his most likely bruised ribs and licking his lips, tasting some of the dried blood that was caking his face.

he went on a hunting trip by himself, thinking that he could handle the case on his own as it seemed like a simple salt and burn and it was, he had taken care of the ghost all on his own, but after he had cleaned everything up and was on his way out of the cemetery, someone hit him on the back of the head and knocked him out, leading to him waking up in some basement.

and he's stayed in that basement for a week, maybe more he wasn't totally sure, time was hard to tell because he just had one little window in the far top left of the room as his only way to know of night or day.

this man, who jack wanted to believe was a demon or a shifter or something and not just a man, would come in a couple times a day and force him to eat and drink, hitting him if he did it too quickly or too slow, telling him not to be so greedy or to be more grateful.

sometimes the guy would just come in and take some anger out with some punches and kicks before he left, leaving jack bloody and bruised on the cold floor.

which is exactly what he did today and why jack was staring up at the ceiling, wondering when his family would finally bust down that door and take him home, freeing him of the stupid shackles that were around his wrists and neck to keep him close to the wall, clean the blood off his face and lay him to rest in his comfortable bed.

he had been wondering for days now, though, anxiously staring at that door and hoping that his father would come through. but, maybe they had forgotten about him, or worse they didn't even care he was gone and his worst fear had come to fruition; the family that he trusted and loved so deeply decided that he wasn't worth it.

jack clenched his jaw, holding back the sobs that threatened to escape his throat as tears leaked out of his eyes, not wanting to make any noise and be punished for it; were they even looking for him anymore? did they even look at all?

he'd just have to keep waiting, as the hope he was desperately clinging onto withered away in his chest.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack woke up, scrambling to sit up as he realized that he wasn't on the concrete floor, expecting the chain to yank against his throat from the movement but feeling no resistance, reaching up and feeling for it, looking around the dark room and trying to place where he was.

wait, this was the bunker......this was _his room_.

when did he get here? he has no memory of arriving, the last thing he could remember was being kicked in the stomach so hard that he threw up and then being hit in the face until he was unconscious for "making a mess". 

jack's jaw quivered and he rolled up his sleeves, looking down at his wrists and seeing no shackles but faint bruising instead, his skin cleansed of any blood or dirt that he could recall being there before, tears springing into his eyes and he got out of the bed, hesitantly walking over to his door and opening it, squinting at the bright light of the hallway but continuing to walk down it, following the faint voices he could heard from the library.

with his arms wrapped around himself, jack shuffled into the room, seeing his parents, ".....hello?" he croaked, his voice weak from so little usage over the course of god knows how long, but he was heard and they looked up, castiel being the first to stand before walking over to his son and pulling him into a tight hug, the boy afraid to hug back.

"i-is this real?"

"it's real, jack, i promise."

at castiel's words, jack clung to his father and buried his face into his shoulder, letting out a happy sob and he heard footsteps come towards him, feeling sam hug him as well; he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
